Hybrid Girl
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Hannah feels like she isn't special because she hasn't achieved anything like her fellow Nicktoons have done, so she decides to create a superhero identity for herself known as Hybrid Girl as Nicktropolis becomes very dangerous to live in with villains wrecking havoc without a superhero to take care of things for the citizens.


**A/N: Shoot me in the foot**

* * *

It was a boring day in Nicktropolis, and Hannah was in her room, making a comic book about The Angry Beavers being stars in a Star Trek parody.

Winslow soon broke into Hannah's room and went to see what the hybrid girl was up to. "Whatcha up to, kid?" He then asked.

"Just drawing, Uncle Winslow." Hannah replied.

"One of your comic books again?" Winslow asked.

"Yeah," Hannah stated. "This time, it's The Angry Beavers starring in a parody of Star Trek."

"Lame..." Winslow rolled his eyes. "I don't know what's more pathetic... The Angry Beavers, Star Trek, or you makin' comic books."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Hannah replied sarcastically. "That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Whatever." Winslow rolled his eyes at the young girl.

"Why don't you bother someone else, or better yet, get a job?" Hannah replied.

"I have a job!" Winslow defended.

"Being annoying doesn't count," Hannah replied. "If it did, you would be a millionaire."

Winslow just ignored that and went back into the wall.

Hannah rolled her eyes as she concentrated back onto her homemade comic book. She then stopped halfway as she thought about what her Uncle Winslow said. "Maybe he's right," Hannah said to herself. "Maybe that's all I do... I'll never do anything amazing just like the other Nicktoons do."

* * *

Cat was reading a magazine on the couch while Dog was watching the TV.

"Man, Cat, superheroes seem to be everywhere these days." Dog said to his feline brother.

"Don't remind me." Cat said as he remembered the day of Dog the Mighty.

Hannah soon came downstairs.

"Hi, Hannah~" The two greeted their adoptive daughter.

"Hey, Dad." Hannah muttered as she joined her dads into watching TV.

'Uh, is something wrong, Hannah?" Cat asked out of concern.

"Oh, nothing, Daddy." Hannah stated in gloominess.

"It sure doesn't sound like nothing." Cat replied.

"Oh, it's just that... I feel like I haven't achieved much." Hannah admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Cat asked.

"I never save the day." Hannah said.

"Oh, Hannah, you don't need to save the day to be special." Cat soothed.

"Really?" Hannah asked back.

"Really," Cat smiled. "You're perfect and special just the way you are."

Hannah smiled at this, until...

 ** _'Breaking news,'_** The reporter on TV said. **_'Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble are causing havoc downtown. Citizens are advised to stay inside at all costs.'_**

This caused CatDog to panic and rush to get the boards and nails, which caused Hannah to sulk to her room, because her dads are being overprotective of her once again, she laid face-first into her pillow for a while until she came up with an idea.

"What if I became a superhero?" The young hybrid asked herself as she then went into her closet. She pulled out a long-sleeved version of her dress, a maroon mask, blue tights, and boots, and she put them on and grabbed her backpack. "Let's get dangerous," Hannah stated. "I've always wanted to say that," She jumped out the window, she missed the tree branch and landed face-first in the grass. "That was too dangerous..." She then groaned in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, the demented duo, were causing havoc downtown, with no hero in sight to stop them.

"I'm feeling lucky today, Dirty Bubble." Man Ray stated as he used his zapping powers to destroy stuff.

"You can say that again," The Dirty Bubble responded. "Nobody can stop us!"

"But I can!" A voice said.

"You just had to say it." Man Ray stated as he glared at the Dirty Bubble.

"Who goes there?" The Dirty Bubble demanded.

"It is I, the new hero in town," The voice stated until the source stepped out of the shadow to reveal herself. "Hybrid Girl!"

The Dirty Bubble and Man Ray looked to each other after seeing Hybrid Girl and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" The young hero demanded, feeling quite flustered.

"You're just a little girl and a so-called superhero!" Man Ray laughed.

"Oh, this is funnier than the time I went to Cancun with the Killer Shrimp!" The Dirty Bubble laughed. "You cannot stop us, weasel lizard thing of mystery!"

"That's where you idiots are wrong." Hybrid Girl stated, as she pullout a sharp stick out of her backpack, which made The Dirty Bubble worry.

"Oh, watch the point!" The Dirty Bubble floated away backwards. "Watch the point-NO!"

POP!

"Now I have the #2 most evil enemy to take care of." Hybrid Girl smiled.

"And just how do you expect to handle me?" Man Ray huffed.

Hannah pulled something that looked like a pea shooter from her backpack. Man Ray came toward the young hybrid girl and she soon shot peas at the villain to knock him down.

"That was easy." Hannah stated.

Everybody came out to congratulate Hannah for her heroic deeds, while the cops took care of Man Ray.

"Defeated by a child hero," Man Ray mumbled in anger. "I feel worse than the villains in Disney Town who get thwarted by that pesty Teamo Supremo."

Hybrid Girl then smiled in pride as she then gave out autographs.

* * *

Cat and Dog sat on the couch in worry back home as they watched the news to make sure nothing bad was going on.

 ** _'Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble were defeated by a new superhero,'_** The newsman reported. ** _'Unfortunately, she ran away when we tried to film her, but we know her name as Hybrid Girl.'_**

"Hybrid Girl?" Cat and Dog asked each other.

"Hey, Dads," Hannah smiled. "I was in my room, doing homework."

"Hannah, do you know anything about this new hero called Hybrid Girl?" Cat asked.

"Hybrid Girl?" Hannah lied. "No, never heard of her."

"She was just on TV," Dog said. "She defeated Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble."

"Wow," Hannah replied. "Well, I'm off to the Krusty Krab."

"Oh, Hannah, I don't know about that," Cat said. "It's a little dangerous with villains around."

"Come on, Dad, I'll be fine," Hannah insisted. "Britta's there, and I have my phone, and I'll even run away from any danger."

"She's right, Cat." Dog agreed.

"Well, um, okay..." Cat said. "See ya."

"See ya later." Hannah smiled as she waved to them before walking off to the Krusty Krab.

* * *

When she got there, she saw Britta, Leni, Luna, and Luan there.

"Hey, guys." Hannah greeted.

"Hay is for horses." Luan joked before laughing.

"Ugh..." The others groaned slightly.

"How's it going?" Hannah asked. "Did you guys hear about this new superhero?"

"Yeah, we heard of her," Britta stated. "I gotta say, she's one impressive kid."

"Hybrid Girl has the eye of the tiger, man." Luna added.

"She knew how to clean their clocks!" Luan joked and she then laughed at her own joke.

"Wait, she cleans clocks?" Leni asked.

"Ugh..." The others groaned again.

Hannah then sat down with her friends to join them.

* * *

Then suddenly, Plankton came in, crashing with a giant robot.

"All right, Krabs, hand over the formula or else!" Plankton demanded.

"Or else what?" Finn demanded, she was the new manager of the Krusty Krab and was the one who put Mr. Krabs out of line.

"I wasn't talking to you, woman." Plankton growled at the 28-year-old woman out of annoyance.

"I'm in charge of the Krabby Patty formula now." Finn told Plankton.

"You?" Plankton asked. "What happened to Krabs?!"

"He's retired," The female flounder explained. "I'm the only one he can trust to run the place, though he still comes back here to run the place."

"Eh, whatever, like it matters," Plankton rolled his eye. "Now then, **HAND OVER THE SECRET FORMULA OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF MY ROBOT!** "

"Hey, Sheldon, get a life!" Britta shouted.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old enemy: The Sarcasm Queen?" Plankton replied.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom." Hannah told her friends before zipping off.

Luan, Luna, and Leni blinked, but shrugged as they watched Britta help Finn go up against Plankton.

"I'm gonna take you down." Britta growled as she high kicked him, but Plankton's robot grabbed her with his claw.

"Not this time, sister!" Plankton replied as he sent 600 currents of electricity to her body, rendering her unconcious.

"Britta!" The Loud sisters panicked for the wolf girl.

"Now, with the she-beast out of the way," Plankton stated, dropping Britta, and then grabbing a hold of Finn. "Where is the formula, Finnabelle?"

"I told you to never call me that!" Finn growled as she struggled.

"Just give me the formula and no one gets hurt." Plankton smirked.

"Not so fast, Plankton!" Hybrid Girl proclaimed as she rushed out of the bathroom.

"A little late for Halloween, aren't you?" Plankton deadpanned.

"The only thing late around here is your last chance in society!" Hannah replied.

Plankton narrowed his eye. " **DESTROY HER!** " he then commanded his robot.

Hybrid Girl quickly dodge a few of the claws, until one of the claw grab a hold of Hannah and brought her face-to-face with Plankton.

Plankton laughed evilly. "Now you and the Krusty Krab are all doomed! Who's in the mood for some fried rodent?" he then laughed as he activated the electricity.

Hannah closed her eyes for the impact, but then opened her eyes to see that nothing was happening.

Plankton tried to press the button again, but nothing happened to his avail. "I knew I shouldn't have wasted my juice on that wolf brat." He then muttered.

"Looks like you're out of luck, Plankton." Hybrid Girl smirked to the evil microscopic organism.

As the robot claw fell apart, Hannah was holding a screwdriver, then she pulled out a banana and ate it.

"A banana?" Plankton scoffed. "What's that gonna do other than give you potassium?"

"You'll see, you lame excuse for an evil genius." Hybrid Girl smirked.

"No matter," Plankton narrowed his eye. "Now, Finabelle, give up the secret formula!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Finn snapped. "And NO WAY!"

"Hey, Pipsqueak!" Hybrid Girl called out before blowing a raspberry at him. "Nah, bet ya can't catch me, you dummy head!"

"You are testing my patience, you caped brat!" Plankton snapped.

"Oh, yeah?" Hybrid Girl replied. "Well, come and get me, Grandpa!"

Plankton soon jumped up in the air and lunged out for Hybrid Girl. She throw the banana peel where Plankton's robot was going to land and he slip and slide, which caused him to drop Finn and Squidward dove in and caught her.

"Thanks, Squidward." Finn smiled.

"You're the only one who's actually given me a decent pay." Squidward defended.

"I love you too." Finn snarked.

"Curse you, Hybrid Girl!" Plankton groaned.

"Another job well done by Hybrid Girl!" The new superhero of Nicktropolis smiled in victory before she then noticed the news crew. "Gotta go." she then said as she dashed into the bathroom.

"She had to go to the bathroom just like Hannah." Leni commented.

"Hannah?" Plankton asked, even in his daze, he knew what was going on and he soon got angry. "CatDog's brat?! I can't believe I got outwitted by some mutant brat!"

* * *

"Hey, guys, did I miss anything?" Hannah smiled innocently to her friends.

"Yeah, Hybrid Girl kicked Plankton's butt!" Luna said.

"Not only that, but she beat him too!" Leni added stupidly.

" **YOU FOOLS!** " Plankton shouted. "Your friend is Hybrid Girl!"

Hannah looked nervous in response.

"She can't be Hybrid Girl, that's bananas!" Luan joked and then laughed.

"No, listen to me, she's Hybrid Girl and I know she is!" Plankton yelled out as he was being taken away.

Hannah did a cuckoo gesture which made her friends laugh. "Is Britta going to be okay?" she then asked out of concern.

"What happened?" Britta asked with a groan once she regained conciousness.

"You were shocked," Luan joked while laughing before she had a serious face. "But seriously, we thought you were dead. We would've had Lucy plan your funeral."

"And Lisa would've turned you into FrankenBritta, dude." Luna added.

"Come on, girls, don't be drastic," Finn told the Loud sisters before turning to everyone in the Krusty Krab. "Free Krusty Meals for everybody today!"

This made everybody cheer.


End file.
